Fou
by Ishtarlee
Summary: Dorénavant, je ne publierai plus de nouveau chapitre ici. J'ai réécrit cet fic, moimême ne comprenant pas toujours ce que j'ai... écrit. TT Bonne lecture!
1. Default Chapter

**Note : **Je sens que je vais encore me faire tuer…

**Couple : **Vous devriez le savoir à présent, avec moi ! Sauf que si je fais une suite à ce fic…

Bonne lecture !

Fou…

_Séchant rapidement les larmes d'un revers de la main, il reprit le volant, conduisant comme il le pouvait avec la vue brouillée. Il tombait des cordes en cette nuit d'automne, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis…_

_Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, ravalant sa soudaine montée d'haine._

_Sur les sièges arrière, Heero était couché sur le flanc gauche, les yeux clos et des traces de larmes sur les joues. Pieds et poignets attachés, un scotch avait été placé sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi d'émettre le moindre son. Ses vêtements en lambeaux pendaient misérablement sur son corps meurtri d'hématome et de… suçons._

_Duo riva à nouveau son regard sur la route, le regard voilé par une étrange chose. Il eut soudainement un sourire et rit hystériquement, se passant la main gauche dans les cheveux avant de la remettre au volant._

_Tout en conduisant, il se sentait repartir dans le passé, dans ses souvenirs, et cela anima en lui une haine sourde._

_Il n'avait pas le droit… PAS LE DROIT !_

_L'américain tapa alors contre le klaxon, réveillant brusquement le nippon. Il sourit. Heero frissonna._

T'es enfin réveillé… Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

…

Et bien quoi… Parle ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as peur ?...

…

_Duo soupira, son regard indigo et vitreux toujours fixe sur la route. Nerveusement, il regardait dans le rétroviseur, comme s'il s'attendait à voir soudainement quelqu'un surgir de l'ombre, dans une voiture bien connue…_

_Pour se changer les idées, il mit de la musique et monta par la même occasion le chauffage : Heero grelottait à l'arrière._

On croirait que j'ai un mort à l'arrière… Calme-toi bon sang, veux-tu bien ! s'énerva-t-il soudainement.

_Ce ne fut qu'un gémissement apeuré qui lui répondit. Il soupira et se gara sur l'herbe. A une heure du matin, personne n'allait passer par un chemin en forêt. Il sourit dangereusement et se retourna vers le japonais. Le natté finit par réussir à s'asseoir derrière, Heero s'étant accolé à la porte en le voyant approcher. Nouveau sourire._

Hee-chan… Vas-tu enfin cesser de gémir comme une pauvre bête ? Tu es si… misérable, pitoyable… J'adore ! _termina-t-il dans un murmure au ton doucereux._

_La peur le tenaillait et l'empêchait de bouger plus Duo s'avançait, aussi, tout ce qu'il fit fut de se crisper et de baisser la tête contre son torse, se serrant sur lui-même dans l'espoir que l'américain finisse par abandonner. Mais il n'en était rien._

_Les mains du natté lui relevèrent le visage avec lenteur et douceur._

Hee-chan… Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai…

_Le nippon ferma les yeux, les larmes se remettant à couler sur ses joues. Qu'on le laisse partir, par pitié, qu'on le sauve…_

**A suivre…**

Et bien, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! La suite ? Rewiew motivation ! J'en aurai droit ?...

Big Bisou !


	2. chapitre 1

**Réponse pour Kasu :**

Hihi… je suis bien contente que tu raFolles de Fou ! En tout cas, grand merci à toi de m'avoir laissé un rewiew ! Et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre… Kisu !

Merci pour les autres rewiews auxquels j'ai répondu en pv… !

Bonne lecture !

Fou…

_La route avait été longue… et particulièrement douloureuse pour Heero qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer._

_Son regard affolé cherchait désespérément de l'aide par deçà la fenêtre de la voiture, les yeux humides de larmes, toujours dans le même état pitoyable, toujours attaché… Il gémissait parfois de peur quand Duo lui lançait un étrange regard qui le faisait frissonner._

_Le natté s'était, semble-t-il, calmé quelque peu, même si son regard reprenait de sa haine de tout à l'heure._

_Il réagissait étrangement, et le nippon avait tout bonnement peur de lui… Il lui inspirait une crainte auparavant jamais connue. Une terreur qui toujours restait en lui, faisant battre son cœur comme un tambour. Tellement qu'il en avait mal…_

_Il y avait trois semaines de cela, il était enfin revenu de chez Oz après des mois et des mois de détention, de tortures, de cris…_

_Heero Yuy était revenu détruit comme jamais, son regard auparavant neutre à présent vide… Le tremblement le prenait dès qu'on s'approchait de lui. Et dire… et dire qu'il avait eu confiance en **lui **!_

_Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Il aurait dû écouter son ami français. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait dû accepter sa présence. Car être pris comme acquis, comme jouet, par des ennemis était une chose, mais par un ami…_

_Il mourrait de peur, dépérissait à vue d'œil ! Et les voilà maintenant qui fuyaient depuis déjà deux jours. Deux jours… Il s'en rendait compte qu'en fait, le temps était cruellement long._

_Les heures coulaient pourtant, et le temps lui semblait de plus en plus infini. Il avait fini par s'endormir sous le regard faussement calme de Duo, celui-ci ne semblant pas le moins du monde fatigué._

_Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une route caillouteuse, tâchant ainsi de réveiller le japonais en sursaut._

_Paniqué, il regarda autour d'eux avant que le rire hystérique de Duo ne le fige sur place._

Tu as une de ces têtes… On aurait dit que tu vivais l'Enfer même ! La terreur dans toute sa splendeur !

_Heero ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder au-dehors. Sapin, sapin, sapin, sapin… Ils étaient tout bonnement perdus dans une forêt dense ! Et à nouveau… la peur monta en lui comme une flèche, faisant couler quelque chose de amer dans ses veines._

_Et plus que jamais, quand la voiture s'arrêta devant un petit chalet et que Duo sortait pour lui ouvrir la porte… Ce fut le contact rude de ses mains qui l'effraya. Il commença à se débattre, à tenter de se soustraire à ces mains. Il se tortillait, faisant grogner d'énervement le natté avant que celui-ci, perdant patience, ne commence à lui crier dessus et à lui asséner un violent coup sur la tête._

_Le noir l'envahit alors._

_Plus tard… de doux murmures se faisaient à son oreille. Des mots… incestueux, des propos plutôt mal placés. Tous ces mots lui faisaient avoir des hauts le cœur, et il finit par ouvrir les yeux._

_Une chambre, apparemment au dernier étage du chalet. Les murs sont de bois, et le lit avec… le matelas et les draps sans, bien entendu. Une lueur de panique anima alors les yeux de Heero en voyant soudainement Duo sourire comme un fou, au-dessus de lui._

_D'une tendresse et d'une douceur si dangereuse… Il était beau le soldat parfait ! Mais après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe qui…_

_Ce n'était pas un des nombreux soldats de Oz, ni un simple ami. C'était Duo… c'était Shinigami._

**A suivre…**

Oui, je sais, pardon… ça a mis énormément de temps, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! En attendant, vous avez aimé ? J'ai tout de même encore droit à des rewiews… ?

Big Bisou !


	3. Chapter 2

**Réponse pour mimo :**

… Attends... pas si longtemps… Heum, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre, mais pour ce qui est de la longueur d'arrivée de celui-ci…

**Message général :**

Pardoooooooon à celles et ceux qui lisent, pardooooooon du retard ! Je sais… mais j'ai une excuse ! Les examens ! Et qui plus est, je ne suis pas encore en vacances… comme je vous envie, c'est injuste ! TT

A part cela, merci pour tous les rewiews et à ceux qui lisent sans en laisser !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Fou…

_La cachette perdue dans les Alpes suisses étaient d'une efficacité remarquable !... voire plutôt redoutable. En effet, les journées se passaient en soupires d'ennuie au silence effrayant de trois gundam-boys, avec au final, un essai de conversation des deux autres protagonistes…_

_Ennui suivi d'un départ soudain du pilote 01._

_En effet, une mission de routine de masse : un cargo de Cancers à faire disparaître et des infos à récupérer._

_Rien de bien compliqué en somme, pas la peine d'avertir les autres. Voilà ce qu'avait pensé le pilote japonais._

_Seulement…_

§§§

K'so ! C'était pas prévu !...

_Bonne réplique, direz-vous. Et bien ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait en cet instant…_

_Le cargo détruit, le piratage en bonne voie, tout ceci aurait dû finir bien comme il faut. Il n'en était rien. A sa tentative de fuite, il avait été 'repéré' par quelques soldats… en trop._

_Ce qui n'avait pas été mentionné ni dans le message ni dans le plan, était la présence d'un laboratoire souterrain. Celle-ci devait être précautionneusement protégée, d'où la raison d'un renforcement des Mobiles Suits et de la présence de son éternel ennemi : Zechs._

_Présence qui n'aurait pas été souhaitée d'ailleurs…_

Ennemi repéré dans le quartier Ouest, il se dirige vers vous !

Compris, ranger !

_Zechs coupa la communication avec le soldat, observant derrière son masque ses patrouilles se disperser et les Mobiles se mettre en place pour créer une ligne de défense auprès de la sortie du hangar._

_Le Gundam Wing n'avait, semble-t-il, pas encore été retrouvé. Les soldats déployés ne semblant pas bon pour ce qui est du repérage des Gundams…_

_Un soldat, seul, parcourait le couloir ZO-15. Il semblait avoir eu un élan de courage… vu que la capture d'un Gundam ou de son pilote valait pas mal, il y avait de quoi attirer les plus fous ! Et pour être fou, il l'était…_

_Semblant avoir soudainement aperçu une ombre à sa droite, il se retourna. Une rafale de balle en cette direction attira l'attention de quelques soldats qui s'y dirigèrent. Arrivés à destination, leur collège mort, la nuque brisée._

_Mais la cage des conduits d'aération ouverte…_

Ici la patrouille 5 à au couloir ZO-15, le pilote s'enfuit par les conduits d'aération !

Coupez lui la route, prenez vers l'Est, couloir ZO-19 ! résonna la voix du blond dans le talkie-walkie.

Bien reçu, terminé !

_Le meneur se retourna alors, donnant les directives à ses hommes avant qu'ils ne partent. Direction, le couloir ZO-19…_

_Dans le hangar, deux patrouilles partaient : une au quartier Sud, une au quartier Nord._

01, tu es piégé !...

§§§

_La chaleur…. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se plaindre, mais sur le coup, il en aurait eu follement envie ! Cela passait d'une chaleur insoutenable à un froid implacable ! Ses muscles en étaient devenus douloureux avec tous ces changements de température brusques._

_Puis…_

_Un coup fut porté sur le conduit. Heero posa sa main sur la plaque touchée…._

_Les soldats mirent en joug rapidement et efficacement un Heero Yuy pestant intérieurement. Il releva lentement les bras… puis asséna un puissant coup de genou à un soldat qui était bien trop proche pour sa sécurité. Deuxième soldat…_

_La lame d'une fine mais résistante épée vint sous sa gorge, tandis qu'il s'était rapidement baissé pour attraper une arme. Ses yeux cobalts suivirent le long de la lame, remontèrent le bras et l'épaule pour arriver au visage de son ennemi._

_A nouveau, il releva les bras, les mettant derrière la tête, sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance._

Bien… je vois que tu as compris, 01 !

…

Emmenez-le dans une salle d'interrogatoires ! Je me charge de lui…

_Les sodlats obéirent silencieusement, n'oubliant pas de menotter le prisonnier avant de l'emmener vers sa destination de misère…_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, une porte de fer se refermait dans un grincement inquiétant. Ses occupants ? Une chaise auquel été retenu Heero, Zechs, et aucunes caméras…_

§§§

_Une semaine, voilà une semaine que Heero avait disparu. Le calme n'était plus maître de la situation dans la planque alpine._

_Duo était de plus en plus incontrôlable, démontrant un énervement sans fin et des crises de folie aiguës. Trowa tentait de ne pas perdre la tête… La tension était grande._

_Wufei, lui, était devenu irritable comme jamais. A fleur de peau, il se mettait à hurler pour un rien… Et Quatre perdait les pédales à son tour. Enfermé dans la cuisine, il vidait la théière à une vitesse fulgurante, suivi de quelques tasses de café corsé parfois._

_La raison de leur perte de calme ? Duo lui-même…_

_Il dégageait de lui presque une aura noire, mauvaise, porteuse de mauvaises ondes. Les effets de son impatience, de ses crises, de son énervement… Tout ceci se répercutait de façon spectaculaire sur les autres pilotes._

_Les recherches s'étaient abouties sur des impasses, des culs-de-sac ! Et la tension empirait alors…_

_Pourtant, une piste, une seule._

_A son tour, Duo disparut, occasionnant des crises de larmes de la part de Quarte, mort d'inquiétude pour le natté et ayant des remords. Et Wufei qui perdait encore plus les pédales…_

_L'arrivée soudaine de DeathScythe avait occasionnée des frayeurs. L'aura de mort de traînait le Gundam derrière lui était impressoionante…_

_Il semblait plus d'une fois aux soldats d'Oz d'avoir entraperçu cette force noire, mais jamais comme maintenant. Jamais à ce point…_

_Et le natté aussi, semblait aussi terrifiant. Ses yeux sombres de colère se posaient sur quiconque osait se mettre sur son chemin, ou tout bonnement être son ennemi. La vitesse de ses attaques était fulgurante._

_Il était l'Ange de la Mort, il servait cette dernière, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais._

_De faibles gémissements le firent cependant se figer. Il était attentif… Ce n'était pas loin. Massacrant plus que tuant les ennemis, il ouvrit la porte d'une cellule. Enfin… cellule._

_Cela en relevait plus de la salle des milles supplices que d'une simple cellule haute sécurité !_

_A ses yeux, Heero. Un japonais écartelé, blessé, griffé, qui saignait, qui suppliait… Et à ses côtés, quatre soldats dont les pantalons avaient dû aller chercher les fraises ! Une seule réaction, et vous savez laquelle ?..._

_Le regard noir sous le masque de sa frange, Shinigami brandit la faux de la Mort et l'abattit sur ses ennemis. Le sang le faisait sourire, le son des os craquant le faisait rire._

_Voilà le spectacle qu'eut droit Herro avant de s'évanouir. S'évanouir sous les yeux d'un Ange de la Mort fou… Fou de cette soumission douloureuse, fou de ce corps ensanglanté, fou de ces yeux trop bleus qui exprimaient la douleur…_

_Fou fou fou !_

**A suivre…**

Voilà un chapitre plus long concernant le comment de Heero se retrouvant incapable de réagir face à un Duo devenu **fou **!

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié…. Je mérite toujours des rewiews ? Pleeeeease ?

Big Bisou à tout le monde !


	4. Chapter 3

Fou…

_Le silence n'était pas de tout repos dans la cachette. Si silence il y avait en réalité… Le chalet semblait encore en bon état. Un ou deux verres brisés, la canapé qui semblait avoir vécu quelques instants difficiles. En montant les escaliers, on pouvait constater des… tâches brunâtres de sang séché. Et dans une chambre…_

_Menotté au lit, Heero semblait en proie à un cauchemar et appelait son 'sauveur'. Le peu d'habits qu'il lui restait étaient en lambeaux, découvrant une peau hérissée par la chaire de poule et couverte par la sueur froide. Pas qu'il faisait frais, mais la pression du regard indigo et fou d'un certain natté ne le calmait aucunement !_

_L'entente de ce prénom l'exaspérait au plus profond… Comment pouvait-il **l**'appeler alors que lui – lui Duo Maxwell ! – était ici rien que pour lui. Là pour le protéger de cette guerre qui le blessait, des autres, du monde… Et pour le couvrir de son amour. Il lui offrait tout ce qu'un être aussi triste que lui pouvait espérer, et Heero le repoussait ! Le nippon osait murmurer ce prénom de malheur sous ses yeux !_

_Le couteau de jet se ficha dans le sol, aux pieds de Duo tandis qu'il observait rageusement les traits apeurés du japonais._

N'importe quoi… Vois comme tu le hantes jusque dans son sommeil ! Tu ne le mérites pas… ! _cracha l'américain tel un venin._ Maudit sois-tu…

_La porte claqua sans réussir à réveiller l'endormi souffrant. Il voulait fuir ce monde noir et sans clémence… mais ce monde en question réussissait même à le poursuivre jusque dans ses songes. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela injuste ?..._

§§§

_Assez ! Assez ! ASSEZ !_

_La planque se transformerait en un hôpital psychiatrique à ce rythme-là ! Les larmes du blond ne cessaient de couler, les rires hystériques les accompagnant. Wufei allait perdre la boule à la fin… si ce n'était déjà pas le cas, et Trowa, et Trowa…_

_Le français se faisait de moins en moins présent. Occupé à on ne savait quelle tâche, sa présence se faisait encore plus discrète. Aux oreilles des autres, il avait juste prétendu avoir une mission solitaire. Rien de bien important, avait-il précisé._

_Il n'en était rien…_

_Assis sur le lit de sa chambre dans un motel minable, il cherchait… cherchait, cherchait et cherchait sans relâche, sans penser à autre chose. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait en cet instant c'était : comprendre et découvrir._

_Comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer et découvrir quelque chose que même le soldat parfait n'avait pas dû chercher… Le dossier étrangement classé secret de 02 alias Duo Maxwell. Mais il n'était pas Heero, pas un hacker professionnel ! Et il dut lui falloir plusieurs tentatives aboutissant à des échecs lamentables pour pouvoir y arriver !_

_Maintenant, voici le passé de Shinigami…_

_Des colonnes de données défilaient devant ses yeux ébahis. Puis tout s'arrêta subitement, et devant lui, les archives du Shinigami…_

_Il ne put bien entendu s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur un dossier clignotant rouge. Il l'ouvrit…_

_**16 octobre**_

_**Premier jour d'analyse.**_

_**Il semblerait que le patient soit atteint d'une schizophrénie aiguë. Délires, hallucination, perturbations de la pensée et de l'affectivité, un cas typique en ce qui concerne les syndromes psychotiques.**_

_**Mais le pilote démontre cependant une violence encore jamais connue.**_

_**Le fait de se prendre pour 'Un Ange de la Mort' serait – selon les psychologues – dû au choc des premières années de sa vie.**_

_**Une perturbation neuronale bien plus grave que les cas traités autrefois… C'est un spécimen intéressant, développant une force alors surprenante qui apparaît souvent avec les sentiments tels que la colère.**_

_**Sûrement un effet booster de l'adrénaline.**_

_**L'épidémie serait la pièce maîtresse de ce stress chronique dégénérant à ces troubles.**_

_**L'épidémie : elle se serait en effet échappée d'un laboratoire. Mais 'échappée' n'est pas le bon terme. Elle a été en réalité lâchée par ses créateurs avides d'en connaître les réactions qu'elle créerait chez les hommes. **_

_**Les réactions du système immunitaire face à ce nouveau virus étaient bien trop faibles. Les résultats : une lente coagulation du sang dans les veines mêmes, veines et nerfs sectionnés par une poussière de gundamnium se trouvant dans ce gaz, pertes d'équilibre constantes, nausées, engourdissements des muscles, refroidissement et enfin, veines oculaires qui explosent et s'en suit la mort de la victime.**_

_**De bien impressionnants symptômes qui pourtant n'ont pas atteint le pilote 02. Peut-être a-t-il réussi à se procurer l'antidote, peut-être une résistance corporelle inconnue… Nous ne savons rien de cela, dans tous les cas.**_

_Trowa resta figé de stupeur et d'horreur. C'était donc ça, l'Epidémie de L2 !_

Dégoûtant… _souffla-t-il en fronçant le nez._

_Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter dans ses recherches !..._

§§§

_La forêt semblait être plongé dans le sommeil, les alentours avec. Seul le chant doux des oiseaux commençait à percer ce silence._

AAAAAAAAHHH !...

_Dans la chambre du chalet, une personne essoufflée se retirait d'une autre. Celle-ci était sanguinolente et pleurait ce qu'elle pouvait…_

_Son corps était tendu au maximum, Duo semblant profiter de son statut de dominant pour savourer la douleur de Heero._

A moi, tu entends ! Alors oublie-le, oublie Trowa….

OWARI

Heum… pas taper hein !

Bon, déjà, les explications concernant la folie de Duo et l'épidémie de L2 sont… ma version des faits ! Qui plus est… chuis pô une spécialiste des maladies psychiques, j'ai juste marqué ce que je savais, et chuis non plus pas scientifique, donc m'en voulez pas trop si vous n'appréciez pas mes explications…

Ensuite, peut-être ferai-je une séquelle qui serait un POV de Duo aux temps où il se trouvait avec Solo. Mais bon, je ne promets pas !

Kisou en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu !


	5. Chapter 5

Fou…

_Le silence était d'or. La pénombre régnait en souveraine dans toute la planque. Puis, des pas… Des pas qui faisaient alors grincer le plancher. La porte s'ouvrit et il s'y faufila, voulant alors se glisser contre le chinois._

_On le stoppa._

Winner ?...

Laisse… Laisse-moi dormir avec toi, s'il te plaît.

_Quelques paroles douloureusement soufflées, une tristesse sans fin dans les yeux qu'il ne voyait pas. Wufei acquiesça, soulevant le drap pour laisser Quatre se coucher. __Celui-ci se colla immédiatement contre le chinois, laissant échapper un léger sanglot._

Il a… mal, l'est perdu… Il faut le retrouver, Wufei, je t'en prie…

On le retrouvera. Dors.

_Il enlaça le corps trompeusement frêle de l'arabe blond, déposant un baiser sur son front. C'était ainsi, depuis la disparition d'Heero Yuy. C'était ainsi depuis le coma de son âme…_

§§§

_Il grognait. Il était furieux, fou de rage ! Comment ! COMMENT !_

Je vais le tuer… Tous ! Je les tuerai TOUS !

_Il jeta la vaisselle contre les murs, rageant comme jamais. Ce salaud, ce traître… Il était venu pour les tourmenter, pour **le **tourmenter ! **Lui**, son ange si fragile et vulnérable. C'était Duo Maxwell qui le possédait et personne d'autre ! __Jetant la chaise contre la porte, il hurla. Jamais on ne lui prendrait son ange, quitte à mourir ! Personne ne le posséderait hormis lui et lui seul ! __Sa fureur exorbitait ses prunelles autrefois si belles. Ses muscles étaient bandés comme ceux d'un félin sur le point de bondir sur le chasseur, l'ennemi. Et là, l'ennemi se nommait Trowa Barton._

_Duo jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la veste qu'avait laissé le pilote 03. Il n'était sorti qu'une heure, avant, pour revenir en voyant Heero avec une veste connue, mais surtout, en voyant Trowa dans une jeep qui partait. Il avait hurlé de colère, et maintenant…_

Tu regretteras d'avoir mis en colère Shinigami !

_Il sourit, d'un sourire de fou tandis que ses yeux ruisselaient dangereusement. Un rire passa ses lèvres, un rire froid, hystérique mais emplie de promesses de morts._

§§§

_Combien de temps cela faisait-il déjà ? Un an, deux peut-être ? Un rire lui échappa, faisant frissonner tout ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre._

Je ressens encore le goût de ta chair…

_Il trembla, ses yeux se fermant tandis qu'il renversait la tête en arrière. Il sourit, perdu dans un fantasme sans fin._

Si bon…

§§§

_Ca allait mal, très mal… Si Oz avait été l'ennemi numéro un de la Terre, Duo était celui de l'univers ! Ca allait très mal…_

_Il n'était sorti que le temps de faire des achats, cela durait au maximum une heure et trente minutes. Mais, un doute, un problème… Il était inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas. __Qu'était cette fumée noire montant de la forêt ? Des campeurs ? Leur planque… ?__Il prit immédiatement le volant._

Non non non ! Mon ange, my angel… Mon mien ! _hurla-t-il comme un fou, bousculant les piétons en conduisant._

_Il roulait à vive allure, le regard fixé seulement sur la fumée et rien d'autre. Du sang tacha le pare-brise. Aucune importance._

NE LE TOUCHEZ PAAAAAS ! _cria Duo de toutes ses forces, se jetant hors de sa voiture qui alla foncer vers un arbre, créant une explosion._

_Shinigami se releva, se tenant la tête. Il saignait, mais ce n'était pas grave. Son regard fou-furieux fixait un point devenu de plus en plus petit._

_Un MS… Un MS d'Oz._

Fumieeeeeer ! A moi, vous m'entendez ! Il est à MOI !

_Il rit hystériquement, tombant sur les genoux alors que le sang s'échappait et coulait le long de sa tête._

§§§

_Noir, froid…_

_Comme ces deux mots allaient si bien ensembles, n'est-il pas ? Ses yeux glissèrent le long de la porte, sans force, sans espoir. __La 'mort' allait aussi très bien, excellemment bien pour compléter cette famille, ses sentiments. Il n'avait même plus la force de frissonner, seulement de se laisser aller ! _

_Ses yeux se refermèrent lentement tandis qu'il entendant vaguement des cris, des pas… L'explosion le fit gémir. Un trou béant dans la porte blindée, un peu à la Antonio Ferrara. Impressionnant… __Dehors, des cadavres, Quatre et Wufei…_

_Heero sourit légèrement._

Ne bougez plus…, _résonna mortellement une voix._

A suivre…

Heu… Un peu beaucoup bizarre…

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plus, mais ce n'est pas la fin…

Kisou !


End file.
